House's Thanksgiving Surprise Season 6
by Airabelle
Summary: Cuddy sends House to an empty house for Thanksgiving, but he finds more than what she'd planned. What will Cuddy think of the turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any its characters.**

**Takes place during Season 6 Episode 8, Ignorance is Bliss. (Slight variation from the actual woman that was at the house that House entered for dinner.)**

House wasn't sure what his plan of attack would be when he arrived at Cuddy's Thanksgiving Dinner. He knew what he wanted the outcome to be, but he usually works best on his feet. He's get a feel for the social temperature at the dinner and proceed from there.

After an uneventful 3 hour drive in which he'd run through the endgame scenario of a not so broken hearted Cuddy, post Lucas, returning to her sexually charged banter with him at work; he pulled up at the address that she'd given him with the invitation to dinner. It was a very elegant Tudor style house in an upscale neighborhood. House stepped out of his car carrying a bottle of wine as his limped up to the door. Devious determination bubbled up inside as he rang the bell. The door opened by what House assumed must be a relative of Cuddy. She was short, about 5'4, mid twenties, too young to be Cuddy's sister, she was dressed in a palates exercise outfit showing her midriff. Looking up at him with crystal blue eyes she simply said, "Hi."

House knit his eyebrows together and gave a hint of a smile as he said, "You're not Julia."

"No," she answered, "I'm the house sitter; they're in Hawaii for the week. You must be Dr. House."

House didn't reply, he just lowered his head and looked away from the young woman.

She pressed her lips into a hard line, "She told me to offer you a turkey sandwich," she said dejectedly. She turned her head away as if embarrassed. "I've met Dr. Cuddy a few times; I would never have taken her as a person that would pull a stunt like this. I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about? Forget it." He turned to walk away and then turned back to her. "Here," he said handing her the bottle of wine. "You deserve this for having the uncomfortable pleasure of greeting me at the door." He turned again to leave but she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Uncomfortable yes, but not completely unpleasant. Please, stay. The job pays well but it kind of sucks spending the holiday alone."

House looked down at her hand on his sleeve. The woman was a bit taken aback by the look on his face. He looked at her hand as though it carried some sort of alien disease and he wanted it removed from his orbit.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly retracting her hand feeling awkward. She knew at once that she should let the man go but something in his face, his eyes, compelled her to try to keep him there.

"Thanks but no thanks," he bit out, "I like alone, I do it very well." he turned again and took a step toward the street, but again she stopped him in the threshold of the door.

"I don't have any sort of traditional dinner, but I made a small pot of turkey chili, it would go well with the wine, please join me."

House was intrigued by the petite brunette with the thick plait that hung down her back, she hadn't turned around but he could tell that her hair was extraordinarily long. "Why?" he asked simply.

"I don't know," she said looking up at him, "I just want you to stay."

In truth she looked as puzzled as he felt, and enjoying a puzzle he decided to stay. He said nothing, just have a slight nod.

"Great, let me take your coat." She set down the bottle of wine and reached up on tip toes to help him remove his coat.

He followed her through a corridor noticing that her braid did indeed end midway down her perfect, round, and firm ass. He found himself in the kitchen which did smell of onions and peppers. After tossing most of his morning bagel away he was unable to control his stomach's growling. Being his observant self he noticed the place setting for one at the counter/bar, the wine glass which sat begging to be filled and the two tapered candles flickering in front.

"I knew you were hungry," she said with a warm knowing smile.

House's eyes moved around the room, "Looks as though you were bent on enjoying your dinner for one." The tone in which he stated that sounded more like an accusation than an observation.

"Just because you're alone is no reason not to celebrate."

"If you're alone, what's to celebrate?"

Again she was a bit taken aback by his brusque comment. "Things could be worse," she replied, "I could have been sent to an empty house to spend the holiday because people didn't want me around."

House's eyes shot up to her face, she had a fiery look in her eyes and a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. House liked her witty reply. He decided at once that this might not be the worst thing ever. He openly smirked, "Touché, what's your name anyway?"

"Maya, Maya Jensen."

"Gregory House, Why do the initials on your handbag there identify you as M.M. Maya?"

She turned to stir the chili and spoon it out into bowls. "You don't miss a trick do you? It stands for Maya Michaels. I recently reverted to my maiden name, Jensen."

She pulled out another place setting and handed it to him motioning for him to move the settings to the table instead of the bar. He hung his cane on his arm as he hobbled to the table to set the places. "Judging from the leather and the style of purse you carry, I'd say the ex is loaded, so why are you here house sitting rather than living in a luxury penthouse?"

She nonchalantly began to answer as she pulled out a corkscrew and another wine glass and handed them to House. "It wasn't one of those, 'I caught you cheating and now I'm going to take you for all your worth' sort of things."

"What sort of thing was it then?" he asked as he began to uncork the wine bottle.

She carried the two bowls to the table, "It was an 'I stupidly married you when I was too young to know better' sort of things."

"Ouch, don't hold back, tell him how you really feel."

She returned to the kitchen to retrieve the condiments. "Grab the candle there huh? I was barely 18 when I married him, he seemed nice, he was nice actually. He was too nice, but I wasn't really cut out for all the dinners."

Again House's brows knit themselves together and he couldn't keep the grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'You lost me, you left him because he was too nice and took you to dinner?"

"God no," she said sitting down in the seat next to him at the small table for four. "I divorced him because I could barely stand him, and he didn't take me to dinner he brought people over for dinner, six nights out of seven."

"So you don't like to cook."

"I love to cook, I wasn't supposed to cook, it had to be catered."

"And you're complaining that you didn't have to slave over a hot stove?"

"I didn't like entertaining people that I had nothing in common with for hours on end every night."

"And things are better now that you can house sit for people on exotic vacations?" He said sarcastically.

"I do this on holidays from school."

"So this helps pay your way through secretarial training?"

She laughed then, "No, my husband did cheat, I drove him to it but still… Anyway, I got more than enough to pay for my education. I'm studying biochemistry. It's interesting and I don't have to socialize. This I do," she said waving her arm around, 'to stay at beautiful places for free and avoid awkward social situations."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he sat with a beautiful woman that didn't love to socialize 24/7, was quick witted, had just sat jalapenos down on the table as a condiment to chili and had a collector's edition Sherlock Holmes novel sitting by her purse. House sincerely smiled for the first time that day. "I think I'm in love."

She looked up at him and they laughed in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – What Happened Next

House was not usually one for talking. This conversation seemed easy and fun however. Maya's quick wit kept him on his toes and she didn't seem the over emotional type that would quickly bore or irritate him.

"How old are you anyway?"

About to put a spoonful of chili in her mouth Maya stopped. She looked at him quite seriously, set down her spoon, and took a sip of wine. A slow smile crept from her mouth to her eyes, which sparkled in the candlelight. "How old would you like me to be?"

House couldn't help but smile in return. If you weren't looking too closely she could easily be taken for jail bate. On closer inspection she looked mid 20's but the way she spoke and the life she'd already had could reflect 30ish. She gave little away though, she seemed to enjoy the game of letting him figure her out.

"21," he replied. "Legal, old enough to drink and young enough to irritate the hell out of Wilson."

"21 it is," she agreed. "Who is Wilson?"

"Best friend slash mother hen." House looked at his watch. "Who's overdue for checking up on me." He began to pat his pockets, "Damn, my phone must be in the car."

"What a pity."

"Not really, I will need it eventually though, this will be much too good of an opportunity to mess with him and with Cuddy."

"Give me your keys," she put her hand out to him. He looked at her questioningly but she faced him back with a determined stare. "Unless you plan on sprinting to your car to escape my evil clutches."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he handed her the keys.

"Loose the hideous red tie while I'm gone," she called over her shoulder, her long black braid swinging behind her.

House tried to process how the day had transpired. He'd been focused on Cuddy for so many weeks now and the fact that she was with Lucas made it feel pretty toxic. Being here, this felt pretty freeing actually. Ever since the damned conference where Wilson had tried to execute himself and House had found Lucas with Cuddy it had felt like he'd had a lead blanket laying on him. Now he could actually get back to his deceptive manipulating self.

He hooked his finger inside his tie and pulled it loose. He heard Maya approaching, "One missed call from Wilson, 2 from Foreman, 3 from Taub, and 1 from… 13? What's a 13? Is it like 7 of 9?" She asked.

"Yeah something like that." He held out his hand for the phone. Forget Wilson for now, and he'd text Thirteen. Tell her he's not coming in tomorrow.

* * *

Wilson was walking the corridor of the hospital. One of his patients had only hours left and he'd decided to work through Thanksgiving. He walked past Thirteen. "Remy, have any of the team heard from House? I've been trying to call him since 7 o'clock."

"Yeah well get in line, we've paged him a dozen times, we've each tried to call and then I got this text message." She handed her phone to Wilson.

_**Under the weather, won't make it in tomorrow – House**_

Wilson read the message a few times. What the hell had House done at Cuddy's dinner? Only one way to find out, he'd go home and check on him. "Thanks," he said handing the phone back to Thirteen.

Wilson headed back to check on his patient. He arrived at the nurses' station. "How's he doing?"

"It will be soon now, but the son just arrived to sit with him, I'd say you can go if you want. We've got it handled here."

"Thanks," he tapped the counter top, "happy Thanksgiving."

"You too Dr. Wilson."

Wilson headed back to his office to change his lab coat for his suit jacket. About 20 minutes later he arrived back at his apartment. "House? House!' he yelled but a quick scan of the rooms indicated that House was not there.

Wilson sat and tried to watch TV for a while. He looked down at his watch seeing that it was now after midnight. Even with the 3 hour drive he was sure House would have left by 7 which would have put him back by 10. Worrying being Wilson's second nature he decided to drive down to Sherry's to see if House was tying one on.

After driving around for another hour Wilson decided to check House's apartment. It was completely dark within, not a sound, and no answer to the door. He went home. Still no House. It was now past 3 am. Wilson was worried but it was too late to call Cuddy to ask what happened at dinner. Maybe House had shown back up at the hospital.

Wilson drove to the hospital and looked in all the usual places, House's office, his own office, Cuddy's office, the exam rooms in the clinic, the morgue and the coma patient rooms. Nothing, no House.

Defeated, Wilson went home which of course still showed no signs of House.

* * *

House on the other hand was quite enjoying his holiday. Maya's dessert of strawberries and cream had evolved into an erotic display of sucking the strawberries and licking the cream from her lips and eventually from his. He wasn't sure when they'd finished the bottle of wine and moved on to champagne but now that bottle was gone too and he was in a euphoric fog.

He had more than half expected a fast and rough decent into sated bliss but instead a slow sensual exploration of bodies had ensued. It wasn't what he was used to but in his foggy haze he felt her small soft hands and warm breath coursing their way across his skin and decided that it was more than mildly pleasant. By the time that he felt her mouth reach its destination it was all he could do to hold on and not explode like an inexperience teenager.

"Oh gawd," he exclaimed throwing his head back and knocking it on the wall. Their position was precarious, sprawled out on the floor near the table. After giving him a few minutes she stood and helped him to his feet. Taking his hand she led him up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3  The Fun Begins

Chapter 3 – The Fun Begins

House awakened to a darkened room with the most perfect brunette kissing his chest. He'd paid handsome sums of money for nights that didn't add up to anything like what he'd experienced that night. He picked up his watch from the night stand. 5 a.m. Wilson would be hot on the phone by 8 and it was a three hour drive to get back. "I need to get going. My plan will be foiled if they find out I stayed here."

"Well we can't have that, now can we? Too bad I won't hear the outcome of your diabolical strategy. What is the master plan anyway?"

"The plan is to let them think that I tied one on, slept in my car when the bar closed and now I'm too hung over and depressed to come in today."

"Sounds like a great plan if you want them all feeling guilty and feeling sorry for you."

"Well the guilt is going to get me out of a month's worth of clinic hours at least."

"I wish you luck," she said planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Dr. Cuddy should be back in your arms in no time."

"Yeah," he said looking grave and unhappy. "So how much longer are you hanging out here in the upscale neighborhood?"

"Until Sunday night."

"Sunday." He said it quietly, almost a whisper as he leaned in to kiss her for what he thought was the last time.

* * *

"Hey, what about your plans?" she asked several hours later, laying next to him drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Screw the plans, I'll figure something else out."

"Whatever you say Dr. House." With that she crawled over, straddling him. As she leaned down her long black hair fell to the side and pooled along his ribs.

"Grawahr".

* * *

Wilson could hardly wait it out until 8 am. He sat staring at the clock and finally dialed Cuddy at 7:45. He'd tried House's phone several more times during the night to no avail. He was more than worried at this point.

"Wilson? You are aware that it isn't even 8 am aren't you? I wasn't even planning to come in today."

"Yeah well neither is House apparently, he didn't come home or back to the hospital last night which begs the question…. What happened at your dinner yesterday?"

"He didn't come home?"

"Hmm, I think I just said that. No, he didn't come home. So what happened? He caused a scene and you threw him out?"

"No there was no scene. Have you checked his apartment?"

"Yes I checked his apartment, and every bar in town there's no sign of him. What was he like at dinner?"

"I don't know, where at the hospital did you check?"

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a simple question. I checked your office, my office, his office, the doctor's lounge, the morgue and all the coma patient rooms."

"Well that definitely means he's not at the hospital, just call him."

"Oh well thank you Einstein. I've tried calling him, the team has called him, he doesn't pick up. Now tell me about yesterday."

A long pause ensued.

"LISA!"

"Alright, he didn't come to dinner. I went to my mom's this year, I sent House to my sister's house. She and her family are in Hawaii till Sunday."

"You sent him to a house where no one was home? He just got out of a psychiatric hospital being treated for depression."

"That doesn't mean I intend to put up with his theatrics of trying to break up me and Lucas. Besides there's a house sitter there, I told her to make him a turkey sandwich."

"Oh for Christ's sake! Can you at least find out if he showed?"

"Yeah, I'll call you back," she answered quietly. She'd felt a bit guilty yesterday, but now she felt like shit.

* * *

"Wow, smart and kinky, how lucky can a guy get?"

"Refreshing, most guys prefer dumb women, it gives them a sense of superiority."

"Well that's just dumb….dumb…" He began to get that thoughtful introspective look. "Grab my phone!" he ordered.

"Ok, ok," she hurried to grab his phone.

"Dial Foreman!"

Even with his epiphany he didn't struggle against the satin sash from her robe that bound his hands to the headboard.

"It's ringing," she held the phone up to his ear.

"House is that you? We've been calling you all night!"

"Are you with the patient?"

"Yeah we're all here right now. The team and the patient."

"Put me on speaker."

Once he heard the tone of the phone change he began to speak to all who were listening.

"The patient hasn't been drinking and taking cough medicine medicinally, he's been over dosing on cough medicine and taking alcohol medicinally."

"House, what are you talking about?" Foreman asked with irritation.

"Our patient has been trying to dumby down. Loose his genius. He's been using the cough medicine to dope himself up. It's called 'robotripping,' the cough syrup in the amounts he's been taking would give him permanent brain damage except for the one shot of alcohol he takes each day which keeps it in check. It explains all the symptoms. What is he doing right now?"

"Looking guilty as hell," Taub said. "You couldn't have thought of this before I missed Thanksgiving with my wife?"

"Sorry, I needed a muse. Tell me on Monday how it turns out."

With that House flicked his head and Maya closed the phone.

"Now, where were we?" he growled.

Maya leaned down to touch her lips to his and her phone went off. It was 8 o'clock and just as House had predicted Wilson had Cuddy calling to check up. "Nnngh, my phone. Should I answer it?"

"By all means."

She picked up her phone recognizing the number from the day before. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mira? This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, we spoke yesterday. I was wondering if Dr. House showed up yesterday."

Maya rolled her eyes. "It's Maya, and yes Dr. House did show up yesterday."

"Well how was he? Did he leave right away or did he sit outside in his car for a while? And which direction he leave in?"

"Well he was disappointed and embarrassed, and I didn't watch out the window."

Cuddy felt worse by the minute. "He hasn't come home. Did he say anything? Anything at all?"

"Dr. Cuddy, we'd only just met, it's not like he would confide his next move to me."

"No. No of course not. If only I knew where to find him."

"Well maybe I can help you, you see when he came here he just seemed to rub me the right way. I begged him to stay to a candlelight dinner, we had mind-blowing sex and now he's tied to my headboard."

"Geese, no need to be so sarcastic. Thanks anyway." Cuddy hung up the phone in annoyance.

* * *

"Hello?"

"James, it's Remy, he just called, he solved our case."

"Did he say where he was?"

"Nope."

"Damn, thanks for calling."

Cuddy walked into her office just as Wilson was hanging up the phone. "That was Thirteen. House just called the team, he solved the case."

"Oh, thank God. Where is he?"

"He didn't say."

**Reviews and imput are welcomed and encouraged. Nothing is guaranteed to change the story line, but knowing what the reader hopes the outcome of the overall storyline is would be nice. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Weekend Continues

Chapter 4 – The Weekend Continues

House and Maya sat in a small diner eating cheeseburgers, fries and nursing chocolate malts after a trip out to buy a few things. After all, he'd not intended an overnight stay when he'd made this journey and even House could only wear the same clothes for so long. Maya thought he looked much more comfortable now in his jeans and t-shirt than he had in the dress shirt and ridiculous red tie from yesterday.

"So how long shall I remain your captive here? I'm assuming you want me out before your employers return."

"I don't even plan to be here when my employers return, makes it all too awkward. I leave them a note saying it was an uneventful stay and they put the check in the mail."

"Where's the fun in that?" he questioned.

"Well my poker face is probably not as good as yours, it would be hard to keep a straight face as I told them it was an uneventful week while images of us having sex in nearly every room in the house danced in my head."

"Well then, we should work on your poker face. So where are you off to after this?"

"Back to school. I'm about finished actually, a few more weeks and I'll be home free."

"Really? Any plans after that?"

"I had been thinking of taking a trip, one last fling so to speak before settling down and being a grown up again."

"A trip huh? Where to?"

"I have no idea, maybe somewhere that they don't celebrate Christmas."

"Not a fan of the holiday?" House asked while stuffing a french fry into his mouth.

"Oh it's ok I guess. My ex was a nut for it. But it was never quiet, never just nice, there were usually a dozen people or more around." Maya sighed and looked out the window. "That's probably why I married him, he was familiar, so like my parents before their accident. They were always the social butterflies." She looked back up at House. "So I spent the last couple of years distancing myself from everyone and now that Christmas is coming up… it doesn't seem as great as I'd envisioned."

"Yeah." House was introspective, he'd spent years doing just that. He looked down at the watch on his wrist remembering Kutner. The kid was dead, but at least while he'd been here he'd really lived. Had he (House) ever really lived? "So…" he wasn't sure where to go with what he was thinking.

"So?"

"Well, would the Holiday seem so unpleasant if you had people around to enjoy it with?"

Maya looked suddenly insulted. "Look, I'm not a charity case, you don't have to create some kind of miracle holiday to save me from loneliness."

House looked grim and was rather quiet. "What about something to save me from loneliness."

Maya remembered the circumstances of his arrival yesterday and regretted her outburst. "I'm sorry, I can get a bit defensive." She studied the complex man in front of her. His eyes betrayed nothing and yet looked soulful at the same time. She'd give a lot to know what made this guy tick. "So should I take that as an invitation to spend Christmas with you?"

House looked up. "When are your classes over?"

"I hand in the last bit of stuff on December 18th."

"Great." He gave a brief smile and took a large bite of his cheeseburger.

"You're gonna be fun guy to figure out Greg House."

"I'll be sure to keep you on your toes," he replied.

"You do that anyway, you're too damn tall!"

"No, you're too damn short, but even that has its advantages," he exclaimed while waggling an eyebrow at her.

They both laughed until his phone ringing for the millionth time that day interrupted them. House picked up the phone and rolled his eyes. Wilson, again. He'd have to answer before the guy wore out all the phone lines on the east coast.

"What?"

"House, thank God you answered. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm with a friend, I'm enjoying myself."

"You're with a friend? What friend?"

"No one you know Mommy, quit fussing."

"Quit fussing? You go off for dinner with Cuddy and her family and then don't come home and you tell me to quit fussing? …. House, I'm worried about you. I know that Cuddy sent you on a wild goose chase."

"Quit worrying, I'm fine, it was the best thing she could have done. Now go get some sleep, 50 bucks says you have slept in over 24 hours."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, now quit calling me."

"Ok, see you when you get back then."

"Yeah." House hung up the phone and continued staring at the beautiful blue eyes that were fixed on him. "Well, what's next?"

"How bout an adventure? You up for it?"

"As long as it doesn't require running a marathon."

* * *

They arrived back at the house and he followed her into the garage. He stopped right behind her effortlessly looking over her head at a Harley Softail Deuce with pearly white paint and a custom white leather seat. "Up for a ride?"

He walked around her examining the gorgeous bike. "Don't you think the owner would mind? Oh who the hell cares, let's go."

"If the owner minded she wouldn't have asked."

Houses face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "This is yours?"

She was amused by the look on his face. The look that said that he'd just had every fantasy in his life fulfilled. "I take it you approve."

He snorted, "Oh yeah, I definitely approve. Only one problem, It's made to sit only one."

"Well, my ass isn't so big, I'm sure we can work it out."


	5. Chapter 5 The Weekend Ends

Chapter 5 – The Weekend Ends

They spent the next four hours riding around on the bike, House couldn't remember a time that he had enjoyed himself so much.

They spent the evening together cooking and playing chess. She was good but no match for him. They sat down at the piano and were able to play several duets before retiring to the large garden tub in the master bath.

House had one relationship behind him, but it had ended badly and he'd done everything he knew to end it, God knows why. Since Stacy had left he hadn't thought of having someone in his life again until Cuddy. But that was obviously a dead-end road. It had even strained his relationship with Lucas which House regretted. But it was difficult to think of having Lucas as a close friend again after having been lied to for months after getting out of the hospital, even if they were trying to protect him it was insulting and humiliating.

As he sat in the warmth of the tub, eyes closed, running his hands over Maya's water slickened skin he thought about the last couple of days and how good this felt. For the first time in as long as he could remember, something felt right, comfortable. As if knowing his thoughts she turned to face him in the tub. Her eyes dark with lust and half hooded with passion. Her long wet, black locks falling against his chest as she straddled him, lowering herself onto his thighs as she pressed her mouth to his.

* * *

The next morning they ate breakfast and took off on another trip on the bike. They left early enough to drive out along the ocean. It was a cold ride but fortunately they had located a leather jacket in the wardrobe that fit House. Even in the brisk fall air the ride was pleasant and actually fun. But this time upon their arrival back at the house they turned the bike off only to hear House's phone ringing. He looked to see that it was from Chase. It also showed several missed calls and text messages.

"What is it Chase?"

"Our patient isn't cured," he replied in his Aussie brogue. "He now has lower body paralysis."

House let out a sigh. "I'll head back in, I won't be there for a few hours. Get the team assembled, I'll call back in 15 minutes and you guys can hit me with your best ideas." House hung up his phone.

"I have to head back, I have a patient trying to kick off."

Maya was disappointed but seemed resigned to the idea, understanding even. "Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me genius." House handed her the phone. She quickly sent herself a text. Thus adding her number to his and sending his to her own phone. "I'll see you on December 18th, but until then…" a devious smile curled her naturally red lips, "a little sexting can't hurt."

House lifted Maya up into an embrace kissing her passionately, when the kiss ended he placed her back on her feet and reached to grab his cane from the bike. This wasn't the way he'd thought the day would end. He'd spent the last 8 hours or so riding around with her perfect little ass pressed into his groin on the single seated bike. He'd been working up an appetite for something much different than a lonely drive back to Princeton. She turned to walk into the house and he followed behind feeling the pain in his leg that seemed to have been strangely absent for most of the day.

After gathering his things and walking to the door he stopped and pulled a card from his wallet. "There's a guy at Bristol-Myers Squibb that owes me a favor. Give him a call, he'll set you up with an interview."

Her eyes turned soft and big, "And it just happens to be a job opportunity conveniently located in the Princeton/Plainsboro area."

"What can I say? It's a selfish proposition. Does that mean you're opposed?"

"No Greg I'm not, but I'm just wondering what we're doing here. We've known each other for about 50 hours."

"Is that a problem? It actually feels like more."

"No actually, it's not a problem at all."

* * *

House had called the team but their ideas were complete crap, and Chase had been a bump on the log offering nothing at all.

House did the only thing he could think of, he called the patient directly. The guy was a genius, maybe House could tap into that to find the answer. Anything was better than just letting the guy lay there and die.

Most of the phone call provided little in the way of results, but listening to the guys reasoning for doping himself was enlightening even if House didn't want to admit it. Obviously if the guy could pick intelligence and happiness he would, but for him it had come down to a choice between the two and he wanted to pick happiness. When House would finally make it back to the hospital he was going to give the guy back his cough syrup. But House had realized during the conversation that just like the genius in the hospital bed, he too did not want to be alone and lonely. Finally something that had come out in the conversation, the patient had broken ribs several years back, now that gave him something to work with. His spleen. He'd broken ribs on the lower left side. Now twenty minutes more on the road and he should be back at the his suspicion was correct this was the answer.

His phone chimed and he held it up to reveal a text message.

_**A little something for you – Maya**_

There was a photo attached. House clicked on the photo.

"Jesus," he exclaimed. He heard a horn honk and he swerved the car back into his lane. There was a photo of Maya on the Harley, with nothing on, just her long black hair swirled around and covering anything explicit.

House grinned and completed his drive to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6 The Punch

Chapter 6 – The Punch

When house arrived at the hospital he immediately had the patient brought down for an MRI. He injected the patient with ferric oxide and the scan revealed 16 small spleens still present in the patient's body after Chase had performed a splenectomy a few days before.

"That's amazing," Taub was stunned. "How did you figure that out?"

"Patient tried to kill himself 12 yrs ago. Broke his 3 lower left ribs, injured his spleen. Parts of it got carried away with the blood stream till they parked themselves somewhere else."

"So it _is_ TTP," Chase said, "I just didn't remove enough spleen."

"Now who's the genius? Too bad you couldn't have a thought a few hours ago. Brooding over the ex still? Do we need to lasso her, force her back into your hemisphere so that you can participate in differentials again?"

Chase lowered his head and shook it a little. He walked up to House as if to say something but at the last second drew back and slammed his fist into House's nose.

House landed on the floor, the other three stood there in shock, they couldn't figure out who to do something for. Chase turned his back and walked out. They watched Chase walk away and by the time that they looked back at House he was on his feet.

A lot of mileage was gained by that punch. Chase caught up with House the next day to apologize. He explained that everyone was hovering about him worrying about his mental state since Cameron had left. Now after one burst of violence he was left alone. House now with tape across his nose, a black eye and a split brow smiled. He knew he deserved the punch. He often said the obnoxious thing to bring people out of their muddled lives to think. But he'd really stepped over the line this time. Every idea he's heard from the others had been crap and even he himself wouldn't have gotten the answer had the genius patient not decided that House had enough of his own genius that he might understand him and began to confide about his life. So House replied with, "How bout a beer?"

"Yeah, alright, I'll just get my coat."

So, now Chase could go about his days without being hovered over, Taub had taken a picture and taken credit for the punch with his wife, House had found a new respect for Chase (not because of being punched but because the reason behind it) and it flabbergasted Cuddy, that was always fun. She had come to his office right before he and Chase had left for a drink.

"House," House looked up from his desk at Cuddy and began to stand to get his coat. "Are you pressing charges?"

"Against who?"

"Against Chase."

"And why would I press charges against Chase?"

Cuddy looked no-plussed. "Is it broken?"

"Yep, there goes my career as a male model."

"Do I need to talk to him? I can't have my doctors going around punching each other."

"I tripped over a chair in the monitor booth for the MRI."

"House, 3 people saw him punch you."

"A case of mass hysteria."

"Can you handle this House? Can he? Do I need to get him some help?"

"Look, if you're going to throw so many questions at me at once I'll have to start charging you extra."

Chase happened to walk in to House's office at that time. "Ready?"

"Ah, Chase, can you tell Cuddy here what happened to my nose?"

"He tripped over a chair while we were doing an MRI yesterday." He looked at House, "So, did you want to go to Sherry's? or try bowling again?"

House popped a few ibuprofen in his mouth. "I think I'll just settle for Sherry's tonight. I'll head out as soon as Cuddy quits interrogating me."

"K, meet you there." With that Chase left the office and Cuddy with her mouth agape.

"So you guys are buddies now?"

"I'm in the market for friends. I have precious few, although I think it's the quality not the quantity, and Wilson is a quality friend." House didn't look at her face as he made that observation. "One of the few other friends I had was convinced to treat me like a mushroom, guess he thought that if I was brought out into the light I'd wither and die. As a result I got to feel humiliation; it's something I don't feel like getting over right away."

House had his coat on now and his keys and can in his hand. He looked at Cuddy with impatience, signaling that she should wrap up the conversation.

"House, I'm sorry about that, we just wanted to protect you." Cuddy was feeling smaller and smaller by the minute. Not only had she rejected him, she'd robbed him of a friend as well.

"Well apparently that protective feeling was just a stage for you, and I won't have to endure the humiliation of it anymore."

"House, where were you all weekend?"

"Moving on, just like I'm doing now." With that he hobbled to the door and through it.

Cuddy had expected more from him about her prank. She knew it was mean. She had felt a bit guilty on Thursday when he'd been arriving at her sister's house. But she'd sat there through dinner with a smile on her face and she'd done nothing about it. As a result Lucas hadn't looked as handsome to her that day as he had previously. Now she was beginning to question her choices. But she'd made them, no one held a gun to her head telling her to send House on a 3 hour wild goose chase. She'd thought it up all on her own.

'So where on her had he been?' she wondered.


	7. Chapter 7 A Beer with Chase

Chapter 7 – A Beer with Chase

True to form as House walked into the bar Chase was sitting on a barstool with a leggy redhead practically drooling over him.

House walked up behind Chase and placed his hands on his shoulders while leaning down and kissing his cheek, "Sorry I'm late Darling, I got held up at the hospital." He looked up at the redhead, and grimaced. "He's taken... See?" House held up Chase's left hand revealing his wedding ring. "Better luck next time."

As the redhead walked away House took a seat at the bar. Chase hung his head, shook it then looked back up, "House what the hell are you doing? I could have totally taken that home tonight."

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, twenty bucks says you'll be hit on at least two more times tonight."

"Right. Ok so now tell, where the hell were you all weekend?"

"Come on, let's shoot some pool and I'll tell you."

"Alright." Chase swung around on the bar stool grabbed his beer and followed House who limped toward the pool table sloshing beer from his mug as he went.

"You know you might try bottled beer instead of tap."

"Oh what do you care? you don't mop here."

House began to wrack the balls while Chase grabbed a cue stick and began to chalk the tip. "Alright now tell me where you were this weekend."

House leaned back and dug his phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and hit a few buttons handing it to Chase. "I … was … with that."

"Jesus Christ! Is she legal?"

"Not only is she legal, she'll be a fully fledged biochemist in a few weeks. And I… set her up with an interview at BM Squibb."

"Wow House, I'm impressed."

"So am I, she's the first woman in a long time that I've been able to stand the company of for more than a few hours at a time."

"Judging from the photo, I can see how she'd keep you entertained."

"Oh don't go all hormonal. Although she is great at that… but she's also smart, she cooks, plays the piano, has a decent IQ and owns that Harley in the picture."

"Oh my God, House are you falling in love?"

"I'm not sure I know what that is, but I think I want to find out. So what about you?" House said, getting ready to take the next shot. "Planning to screw your way to happiness after Cameron? Cuz the blonde in the corner over there is staring so hard she hasn't blinked in over 2 minutes."

Chase was definitely better at bowling than playing pool. He'd missed every shot save one and House only had one more shot to make before pursuing the eight ball.

House had avoided talking about Maya with Wilson so far. Wilson wasn't happy with House avoiding his questions. It wasn't that House didn't want to talk about her at all, just that he didn't want to analyze it Wilson fashion. He, truth be told, was trying not to scare himself off. He had really enjoyed his time with her, but he didn't want to get all into the 'feelings' discussion with Wilson because then he would start rethinking everything and then he'd inevitably screw it all up, and it was good right now. Talking with Chase was easier, he wasn't as close a friend as Wilson, he wouldn't try to drag his feelings out of him or make him see things objectively. This was better for now.

Chase missed his shot again and House cleared the table. "You know you really suck at this."

"Yeah, I'm better at bowling, or X-Box."

"Next beers are at your place with the X-Box. But for now go buy the blonde a drink, I'll see you tomorrow." House grabbed his cane and began to hobble toward the door.

"House," House stopped and turned around. "Thanks," House have him a small nod. "Yeah and … sorry again about the nose."

"Forget it." And with that House turned and walked out.

House walked in the door and headed to the bathroom to wash his swollen eyebrow. Wilson of course was ready and waiting and wanting to talk. Even Stacy hadn't held a candle to Wilson in the "discussion" department. He came to stand at the door of the bathroom while House looked in the mirror and dabbed at his cut with a damp cloth.

"How's the nose?"

"Fine."

"Cuddy called, she said you went out with Chase."

"Nice to see I'm the center of conversation."

"We've been worried about you House."

"Look, do you want to check in with my Dr.? Do I need a note that says I'm not suicidal? Stop acting like I'm fragile and on edge. It's insulting."

"OK, ok, I'm sorry for being worried about you."

"No you're not, God you need a girlfriend. Someone else to focus on besides yours truly. I'm here so you'd be close by in case I needed you, not so that you can need to know all about me 24/7."

Wilson knit his brows together in thought. "You're right, I have been a bit condescending. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Wilson turned to walk away. House turned and leaned against the sink. "Wilson."

Wilson stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

Wilson's head jerked slightly, like he wasn't sure if he'd heard right. "I don't know yet, why?" Wilson looked at House almost fearfully.

"I want to spend Christmas with someone."

"Okaaaaay… Here you mean? This is my apartment, why don't you use your own place?"

"No not here you idiot. I want to take her somewhere for Christmas."

"You mean like a getaway?"

"Yeah."

"So you're trying to make sure I have someone to be with?"

"Nope, I want you to come along."

"Why?" Wilson shook his head a bit, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Well let's see, I can't ski or ice skate, what if she wants to do those things."

"So you're actually concerned about her having things to do and having a good time."

"Yeah."

"Well that hasn't come up before."

"It would be nice if you brought someone, but if not, well… I'd like you to be there."

Wilson nodded. "Ok, I'll go. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Yeah, I'll make some reservations. You talk to Cuddy, tell her I'm depressed if you have to, just make sure we get Christmas week off."

"OK."

* * *

**Ok I did forget to post this when I meant to so now you'll have 2 chapters at once. Thank you so much for the reviews, it helps keep me motivated to write. I love getting reviews and knowing how you feel about the characters. I'm trying very hard to keep everyone in character even though I'm changing things up a bit so remember to be constructive when you review, I can take a modicum of criticism. Thanks again to everyone who reads my au.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Self Important Jerk

Chapter 8 – Dr. Do Right and the 'Self Important Jerk'

House was feeling good. He'd gotten at least one text per day from Maya since Thanksgiving week and sometimes more, a lot more (at least up until a yesterday). He was really looking forward to her coming in a few weeks. Filled with anticipation he was finding it hard to sleep and so got up to strum out a tune on his guitar.

Not used to House ever waking before him nor subjecting him to his musical talents before well, noon never mind the fact that it was 6:30 am, Wilson woke a bit cranky. "How bout keeping it down? It's too early for rock."

"Why aren't you flossing by now?" House asked.

"I'm not going to work today; it's my annual hunting trip with Tucker."

"Ah, the self important jerk."

"Yeah that's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Right, well tell me just how much you love dressing in clothes to help you blend in to the forest and then donning a bright orange vest to make you stand out."

Wilson sighed, "He's a friend House."

"Yeah right," House seemed to agree before adding under his breath, "he's a self important jerk!"

* * *

Wilson's friend Tucker was actually a former patient of Wilson's. He'd had leukemia and was in remission. One of Wilson's treatments had been to donate some of his own blood for a transfusion for him. Tucker in gratitude had pursued a friendship with Wilson. It wasn't a friendship that particularly interested Wilson but he had difficulty keeping the lines of personal and professionalism drawn.

On the hunting trip the 'self important jerk' became paralyzed in one arm and Wilson had brought him back to the hospital. The most obvious cause was cancer but since these once per year celebrations were for the recovery from cancer Wilson was loath to concede to that and did all that he could to find a different cause. House blatantly told Wilson that it was in fact cancer which Wilson denied and then House had wagered him $100 that it was cancer.

Maya was completing finals that week, House had texted her twice per day both yesterday and today no response. This morning he'd still felt great, but this afternoon he was having doubts. He couldn't help but wonder if their weekend trist was nothing more than that and he had grasped hard onto something that was nothing more than a casual affair. And to top it off the hospital gossip said that Cuddy had chased down Wilson to talk to him about contacting his ex-wife, Bonnie to search for a new home to share with Lucas. This wouldn't have bothered House really had he felt more secure in his new…. Relationship? Was he in a relationship? Or was he romanticizing a two-night stand?

* * *

Well now, Wilson had exhausted every possible diagnosis and finally had been convinced by House (who had the proof in his hands) that his 'friend' actually had cancer. Cuddy had come to find Wilson to offer her apologies for the misfortune and also to share with him the news of her prospective homes. Wilson, not fully understanding the relationship or whatever between House and Maya, still felt uncomfortable being confided in by Cuddy when he knew of his friend's previous interest in her.

"Look, isn't there someone else you can confide in about your prospective home? What is it you want from me? My blessing for moving in with Lucas? Because it's not my place and I'm still pretty insulted on his behalf for the way he was treated."

"Wilson, I'm sorry about Thanksgiving, but as far as keeping things secret in the beginning, I was doing what I thought would be best for House."

"Well if that is your best I'd hate to see your worst."

"Fine, I won't burden you with my personal life anymore."

"Whatever." Wilson put his head down and began to study the papers on his desk. Cuddy took this as her cue to leave.

* * *

Tucker was a bit of an idiot in Wilson's opinion, he'd had a beautiful wife and daughter and yet after his cancer scare he'd left his family in favor of a younger woman. Instead of making his second chance at life count for good he'd decided to turn it into a last fling scenario. He'd left his beautiful, strong and supportive wife of 20 years in favor of a girl of 20 yrs who couldn't support him or help with life sustaining decisions to save her neck.

And now the jerk seemed to be grasping onto his ex-wife as if she were his lifeline, looking to her for assistance with every decision. He'd take her hand to hold with every bit of news that Wilson was in charge of delivering.

Wilson was disappointed at first, knowing that he'd donated blood only for the guy to go on some kind of 'live life recklessly' binge, but now that he seemed to be reuniting his family it seemed better. The only thing overshadowing the goodness of it was that Chemo wasn't touching the new cancer. Because of his last bout with cancer and the Chemo he'd received then he'd built up a resistance to it. The way it stood he might have six months to live.

Wilson went to talk to House.

"Chemo isn't working on Tucker."

"That's too bad." House didn't really care about Tucker, but he did care about Wilson and knew that Wilson seemed to take responsibility for his health.

"I was thinking of hitting it harder, a double dose of Chemo."

"That's too risky."

"Why? It's the kind of thing you would do."

"Yeah but I don't turn my patients into friends. I don't get so personal, I can handle it when things go bad, you can't, and what you're proposing could go really bad."

Wilson twisted the features on his face, as if House had just accused him of not being man enough to handle this. "I have to do something, this is the only thing I know to do."

House gave a short nod, "Ok."

Wilson went back to Tucker and his ex-wife Melissa. He explained the situation and what he wanted to do. He fully and adamantly conveyed the risks involved. But in the end they decided to do it.

Wilson's prescribed Chemo treatment had worked, it completely knocked out the cancer, but now…. Well it had fried the guys liver. He needed a transplant within 24 hours and it wasn't likely to come. They shared a rare blood type and livers were in high demand. Even though Tucker was at the top of the list, the chances were one would become available in a couple of days, just a day or so too late to save Tucker.

Tucker knew how to play Wilson, he told him that he'd robbed him of his six months to live, told him that it was his fault that his time was up, and now he was just getting his family back together he'd have to lose them. And that's when he did it, he just up and asked Wilson to donate part of his liver to him. Wilson declined at first. But the conversation got to him just as Tucker had known it would.

House was infuriated; he couldn't believe that the guy would ask or that Wilson would consider it. He'd thrown a fit and then Wilson had asked House to move out of the apartment they were sharing. House felt like shit, still no return message from Maya and now feuding with Wilson. Still, House knew his best friend, knew that the guilt over the Chemo he'd suggested was killing his conscience. He decided he'd move quietly back to his own apartment and keep his mouth shut.


	9. Chapter 9 Call Me a Doormat

Chapter 9 – Call Me a Doormat

House had barely slept and knew that playing his guitar was completely out of the question. He'd dressed about 2 am, gathered a few of his things together and had gone back to his own apartment to play the piano. He needed an outlet, something to relieve the depression he felt settling in. He'd played for a few hours before finally laying down to a fitful sleep, the pain in his leg seemed excruciating.

Work the next morning was miserable. House was worried that Wilson had been considering the liver donation. To House, that idiot Tucker was far from worth Wilson jeopardizing his own health for. He really didn't want to tax his friendship with Wilson further but his inclination was to go down there and give Tucker a verbal bashing. To do that would be to alienate Wilson completely so House refrained.

He hadn't tried texting Maya yet today, she hadn't answered in days and he couldn't see a point in trying. He really felt lonely this morning and the ibuprofen didn't seem to be doing a thing to touch the pain in his leg. He'd managed to muddle through most of the morning without completely ripping his team to shreds. Finally Wilson had entered his office.

He looked up questioningly at Wilson; he hadn't spoken to him since last night when Wilson had told him to get out. He said nothing, just waited for him to say why he'd sought him out.

"Call me a doormat, get it all out of your system, but I'm doing it."

"Why?" was all House could reply with.

"I didn't come for an argument."

"Why are you here? Wanna make sure that I've called the moving van?"

"No." Now Wilson just looked sheepish. "The operation is in two hours and I'd like you to be there with me."

House seemed to ponder this for a second. "No," he finally replied adamantly.

Wilson looked thoroughly stunned at that. "Wha.. Why?"

House looked more vulnerable and genuine in that moment than Wilson had ever seen him. "Because, if you die… I could end up alone." With that House looked around as the full weight of what he'd admitted sunk in. He said nothing further, just sat down at his desk rubbing his scarred thigh to relieve the sudden onset of increased pain.

Wilson stared at him and suddenly realized the full impact of his decision. He'd been manipulated and because of his misplaced feelings of guilt he'd succumbed. But it wasn't just about him, other people counted on him, cared about him. He thought about how there were so few people in the world that House trusted enough to care about. He was closer than the brother that resided in the mental institution. He was family, and Wilson felt the weight of responsibility that comes with family, of being needed for more than just your professional expertise or spare organs. He couldn't back out on this now, not so much because of Tucker, but because of Melissa. But he did now regret his impetuous decision and wished above all else that his best friend would be there with him. House was a pain in the ass, but he was loyal to a fault. He'd proved that loyalty at the conference a couple of months ago. He cared deeply, more so than most gave him any credit for, and he was a true friend. Wilson needed to keep that in mind in the future.

House on the other hand did feel vulnerable. He was pretty sure now that he wouldn't hear from Maya again but maybe because of that he felt safe to unveil himself a little. Rubbing his thigh with one hand he reached for his phone with the other. He dialed her phone feeling certain that she was in class. After several rings he heard her familiar voice:

"Joe's bar and grill, leave a message don't empty the till."

"Maya, its Greg. I'm not really sure why I'm calling. Looks like you figured out I'm not worth your time. I… my friend… Wilson… he's having surgery in a couple of hours; donating part of his liver to some loser. I feel… God… never mind… shit… I wish I could erase this damn thing. Have a good fucking life!"

Maya had been knee deep in finals. She'd avoided Greg, he was such a distraction. Even without talking the suggestive text messages were a lot. They conjured such images of their two days together. She'd never felt such a connection with another person. Even with her parents there had never been that level of understanding or well connection was the only word for it even if it was cliché. There certainly hadn't been that kind of unique oneness with her ex, it was something spectacular and it was too much of a detour from her studies at this crucial time. Most of her finals though had now been turned in, she had two left to go but was so exhausted that she'd needed a nap. She'd been asleep for about 40 minutes when she heard her phone ringing. She'd been so heavily asleep it took forever for her to come to her senses to pick up her phone from the nightstand. She'd just missed the call. Damn! Why on earth was she so tired lately? Yeah she'd been up till all hours studying for finals but it wasn't like she'd never done that before. Maybe it was the realization that this was the last of it. She'd finally have her degree and be able to move on from school. Her phone beeped to indicate that the missed caller had left a message.

As Maya listened to the message she was stunned. She didn't realize that her lack of response to Greg over the last few days would be met with such insecurity in regards to their relationship or whatever it was. Well that just answered the question didn't it? If she couldn't even describe what it was that they had, why should she expect him to have faith in it? He sounded so forlorn about his friend. She could tell how he hated revealing that vulnerability in himself. She felt something warm within her that he had chosen her to be that vulnerable with and even though she was a bit scared of this thing with him and where it was going she knew that she desperately wanted it. To call him back at this point she knew would not be well received. She packed up what supplies she would need for studying the next couple of days before her last finals, programmed PPTH into the GPS in her phone, switched on the Bluetooth in her helmet and started up her bike. She wouldn't get there before the surgery started but maybe she could be with Greg while waiting for his friend to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10 The Surgery  The Drive

Chapter 10 – The Surgery/The Drive

House wasn't sure how long he'd sat there. He didn't feel like moving, he popped another ibuprofen but he wasn't sure why, habit maybe. The damn things didn't touch the pain in his leg. He rubbed his hand up and down his damaged thigh. The thought of the stashed Vicodin in his apartment came to mind. He craved it. Finally he looked up at the clock, the surgery would be in a half an hour or so. He wouldn't be there, couldn't be there.

* * *

Maya was hungry but stopping for food wasn't really an option, as she came to a light she reached into her pocket for the energy bar she had stashed there. She took a generous bite and thought about her almost relationship and how she had been looking forward to something happening there and then thought to Greg's monolog on her voice mail. She was certain that she didn't want things to end that way, didn't even realize that her lack of response to his messages would get them to this point. She wondered about his friend and his liver donation. She thought about how distraught Greg seemed over it. She knew that his friends were precious few and from those that he did have…. Well… what kind of friends were they when they sent him on several hour wild goose chases on a holiday? The light changed just as she took another generous bite from her energy bar and she quickly stuffed the remainder back in her pocket and took off.

* * *

Chase had poured a cup of coffee in the conference room and saw House through the glass, sitting at his desk rubbing his bad leg. He walked through and sat. "Bad pain day?"

"Bad hair day?" replied House.

"Wha.." Chase began to pat his hair. "No, my hair is fine."

House smirked at Chase's reaction and vanity about his hair.

"So…"

House looked up in anticipation of Chase's next words. "So?"

"The rumor mill is buzzing like a beehive about Wilson."

"Yeah?"

"He's about to go into surgery you know."

"I know."

"I kinda thought you'd be there."

"He asked me to."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"I said no."

"Look, I know it's stupid. I think he knows it's stupid. But he's your best friend, and he…"

House bit off Chase's words. He stood up and interjected. "Come on then, lecture me while we walk."

"Mind if I sit in too? Not often I get to sit in and not be hands on."

"Suit yourself," was House's reply as the two of them walked toward the deck overlooking the operating room.

House walked right up to the glass and looked down as Wilson was being put under. As Wilson started to fade the last thing he saw was his friend's face looking down at him and he drifted off peacefully to a dreamless slumber.

House stood there and watched the surgery, mindful of Chase close by. The guy didn't really want to watch. He was trying to be a friend. House wasn't really sure why, he'd just punched him a couple of weeks ago. Still, House respected him more, he'd come a long way since the Vogler thing several years back. House actually kind of liked him. He wasn't being all talkative and bullshitty either, he was just there, House liked that.

* * *

Maya was only about a half hour away now but the nausea creeping up on her would no longer be ignored. She pulled over and parked the bike on the side of the road and was barely able to dismount before the bile rose up in her throat. She gagged a few times as the remnants of the energy bar landed on the ground. Too much stress, she'd let the last week really take a toll. She took the other part of the energy bar out of her pocket, looked at it, shivered and threw it to the ground. She went back to the bike, found a bottle of water, swigged a bit, swished and spit. Then she took a mild sip and swallowed, the cool water felt good.

The weather was bad, she had no business being out on the bike in this kind of weather but she had sold her car in the spring and hadn't bought another yet. And the bike was fast, she needed fast right now. Her leathers were keeping her warm, she needed warm right now. She looked like she'd just stepped from a magazine in her cream colored jacket and chaps. Fortunately the roads weren't icy, she wasn't sure what it might be like on the return trip, but perhaps it was time to look for a new car. She got back on the bike (remembering her last long trip on it with Greg, how she'd practically been sitting on his lap the whole way) to travel the last little bit of her trip. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she remembered how sexually charged the bike riding had been with the vibration of her tiny ass against his jean clad crotch. She certainly hoped that she'd be able to set things right again when she arrived at Princeton Plainsboro.

* * *

As the surgery finished up House stepped back and sat against the back of the observation booth next to Chase. His leg was now much more painful after standing there watching his friend give part of himself away to some creep. Chase said nothing for a few moments. Then after they had closed Wilson up, House stood to leave while Chase watched the transplant. Of course House didn't care about Tucker but Chase was sure that Wilson would want to know right away about the other man's surgery.

House stepped out into the hall. He rested his left hand against the wall in front of him, rested his cane on that arm and used his right to massage is thigh. As he looked to the right down the hall he could see a nurse pointing his way. She was speaking to a very small person who seemed to be running his direction. As she got a bit closer he could see the long black plait swinging behind her and the sexy leather outfit and instantly knew it was Maya. What the hell was she doing here? Had she drove straight here after his call? And if so, what did that mean?

He didn't have time to ponder the answers to his questions as she stopped just short of plowing into him. He looked down at her tiny frame and saw the large crystal blue eyes looking up at him. They looked almost pleading. Although she seemed unsure of what to say.

She bit her bottom lip for a split second then plunged ahead with, "How's Wilson?"

"I don't know, his part of the surgery is just finished, he won't wake up for a while. But it went fine."

She looked suddenly worried, cupped her hand over her mouth and looked away. She uncovered her mouth just long enough to ask, "Where's the restroom?"

He pointed down the hall to the right and she began to run. 'Damn, this would be an awful time to come down with something,' she thought. When she finally walked out of the ladies' room Greg was standing against the opposite wall. His leg was bent with his foot on the wall, he was looking down and held his cane upside down with the tip against the wall by his head. As he heard her he lowed both his cane and his foot to the floor and raised his eyes, not much however, he didn't need to raise them much to look down at her pale face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with genuine interest.

She looked at him once again with a pleading look. "Greg… I wanted to be here with you. I'm sorry. I've been avoiding you. But not for the reason you obviously think." She looked up then, into his eyes. She used them to convey her sincerity, and he seemed to see that even if it was only what he wanted to see. "You're such a distraction for me… I couldn't stay concentrated on school. I was afraid of failing my exams if I kept thinking about you all the time… Please Greg, I came as soon as I got your message. Please forgive me."

House couldn't help but feel awkward after the idiotic message he'd left. Rarely had anyone deduced him to sounding like a desperate teen. He wordlessly just gave a short nod of his head.

The relief that washed over her small features was testament to the worry she'd felt on her drive over. Some color began to wash back in to her pale face. He smiled down at her, just a small smile. She immediately smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11 Forgive Me

Chapter 11 – Forgive Me

Maya still felt a bit of trepidation as she stood there waiting for something more from House than just the hint of smile he'd given her. House on the other hand was feeling unsure of Maya, and yet the way that she looked up at him was almost his undoing. He'd thought about her almost none stop since Thanksgiving weekend. Now here she was and she looked completely vulnerable to him. Just ten minutes ago he'd been sure that she'd blown him off. She was still staring at him expectantly. What exactly was he supposed to do? Holding his cane in his right hand he timidly held his arms out to her, just barely in case it was the wrong thing. But Maya immediately fell into him, winding her arms around his neck.

He lifted her several inches off the ground in his embrace, it was either that or stand hunched over so that he'd have a back ache and a leg ache. Although some of the excruciating pain had subsided. Must have been the last ibuprofen he'd popped. Chase came out of the observation area and looked up and down the hall. He'd actually expected for House to be back in his office for a while, but he saw him down the hall, embracing someone. Chase smiled and put his head down thoughtfully for a moment. Then he looked up and walked toward his boss. House had just released Maya as Chase approached. "Hey House."

"Chase."

Maya looked up at the blonde doctor curiously as he admired her openly. "Judging from the outfit and the long hair, you must be Maya." Chase was trying to be discreet and not let on that he'd seen the picture on House's phone.

"I am."

"Nice to meet you." Said Chase with a smile and then looked to House. "Tucker's transplant went well, you'll let Wilson know?"

"What makes you think I'm staying here?"

Chase cocked his head to the side, "Right." He nodded at Maya as he began to walk away. I'll be around for another hour if you need anything, and then I'm heading home." He said over his shoulder.

"Chase." Chase stopped and turned to look at his boss. "Thanks." Chase nodded and continued to walk away.

Maya looked up at House, "I really need to run back out to the bike, I need to get my toothbrush."

"No need to run back out there, come on." House shrugged and began to walk down toward a nurses station. She followed him just past that to a supply closet where he pulled out a cheap new toothbrush and a trial size toothpaste.

House turned around to hand her the toothbrush and asked, "So how long has the puking been going on? And why are you riding your bike in December?"

"Well Mommy, I haven't purchased a car yet, so the bike is all I have to drive. I have had a nervous stomach for the last couple of days while taking exams. Thank you for the toothbrush." And she turned on her heel and headed back to the restroom.

House stood there for a few minutes then looked around and followed into the ladies room.

"Whoa… what are you doing in here?"

"I happen to like the taste of toothpaste," he answered and then swept her into a toe curling kiss.

When they both felt the need for air the kiss ended and House continued, "I need to get over to post op and check on Wilson."

"Would you like me to grab some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, but go to my office, Chase will help you, that crap from the cafeteria isn't fit to drink."

"Ok, where's your office?"

"Look on the board, consider it an adventure."

Maya rolled her eyes and walked over to the board then got on the elevator.

* * *

House walked in to look at Wilson. Wilson was still sleeping deeply. House shook his head. What an idiot, he'd let that self important jerk talk him into this. House looked over at that dumbass Tucker lying a few beds down. 'Worthless asshole,' he thought. Yet House wasn't nearly as distraught now as he had been earlier today. He still worried for his friend, but he didn't feel nearly as alone since Chase had come to get him and Maya had shown up. Apparently there were friendships and relationships out there to be had and it didn't really take as much effort as he'd always thought. He'd always imagined those things to be completely draining and yet with barely an effort, here they were, supporting him. He pulled a chair over next to his friend and sat thoughtfully, hands on the top of his cane, chin wresting on his hands.

* * *

Maya walked into Houses office to see Chase sitting behind Houses desk. "Hi."

"Hey, I was just doing some paperwork, my ex-wife used to do House's paperwork, now it seems to have defaulted to me."

"I see, well, he sent me here for coffee, apparently cafeteria coffee leaves something to be desired."

"Right," he rose from the desk and motioned for her to follow him to the adjoining conference room. "We buy the good stuff, not House of course, it's up to us minions to keep him happy," he said sardonically.

"He enjoys manipulating, each little victory seems to give him a bit of satisfaction."

"And you like that?"

"I like him." She smiled slyly as she said it.

"Why?... I mean I can see what he'd see in you but… What could you possibly see in him?"

"You'd be surprised." Chase looked puzzled so she felt compelled to continue. "He's not over sentimental you know? I mean I know us girls are supposed to admire it in men but not all of us do…. Annnnnd… he's so incredibly smart, he's witty, he's funny, sarcastic and hard as nails." She looked up at Chase who still seemed to be trying to figure out the attraction. "But when a man like him lets you in, when he chooses you to be vulnerable to… you feel honored and special. I could fall for him so easily, I'm still a bit gun-shy after choosing badly with men in the past, but Greg… he's just not like anyone I've ever met before, it's like beginning an adventure."

Chase said nothing, just smiled. He'd never been able to understand Cameron's infatuation or admiration of House, but then she'd never bothered to articulate it as Maya just had. Finally he said, "You sound quite smitten. Well here's Houses cup, here's a cup for you I'll just let you fix it up." He began to walk back into House's office to continue his paperwork and stopped halfway through the door. "By the way, keep sending him photos like the one on your motorcycle and you'll probably have him eating out of your hand." He winked at her and she gasped, he then smiled broadly and exited the room.

Maya kept her back to the glass that separated the two rooms. She was blushing but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it. She kept her head high as she prepared her coffee. Then feeling a bit conspicuous she removed her leathers and laid them over a chair before asking Chase to show her to the recovery area.

* * *

House looked up to see Chase leading Maya back to him in the recovery room. She handed him his cup while taking a sip from her.

"Any sign of waking yet?" Chase asked.

"Eyes fluttered a bit a while ago, another twenty minutes and I think he'll be awake."

"Ok, well I'm out of here."

"You get all my paperwork done?"

"Of course not, I'll be working on it into next week."

House nodded losing interest in what Chase was saying, Chase just nodded and walked away. House looked thoughtfully at the exhausted small figure next to him. He carefully took the coffee cup from her hand. "Forget the coffee, you need some rest." He led her to the hospital bed next to Wilson which just happened to be empty and encouraged her to lie down. He looked seriously at her as her eyes quickly fluttered closed.


	12. Chapter 12 Dinner and a Shower

**A/N: This would be my first attempt at writing this kind of stuff. Hopefully I did it justice but I'm open to criticism in order to improve, feel free to critique it. Or if nothing is said perhaps I'll improve on my own lol, one can only hope.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Dinner and a Shower

Wilson had awakened in Recovery, House had spoken to him briefly but he was still groggy. He'd relayed Chase's message about Tucker and told Wilson that he'd see him in the morning. Then he'd gently woken Maya and walked out to her bike to get her things and take her to his car.

"But… my bike." She'd protested.

"Relax." He maneuvered her bike into his parking slot, hung a handicapped card on it and they'd left with all that she needed. No way was he letting her get back on the bike in this weather. It was a miracle that her tiny frame could keep that enormous bike upright in the first place, even if he did know firsthand how excellently she handled it. "Tomorrow you need to get a car." He stated matter of factly, in the mean time you can drive mine and I'll drive Wilson's.

They stopped at the grocery store before going to House's apartment. He could have taken her to Wilson's place he knew but he thought he might need his piano to think. He made a good meal while Maya studied for her last two exams. While they ate he quizzed her until she finally relaxed a bit. She felt prepared for one but still needed to study for the other. Maya was extremely smart, but didn't posses Houses genius or arrogant confidence. He'd gleaned from her that she needed to return by tomorrow night for exams the following morning. Perhaps not enough time to get a car. He offered her his for the trip instead, still insistent with her that it wasn't worth taking the risk this time of year on a long trip such as that with the bike. Not to mention the low temperatures.

Eventually House did move to the piano while Maya studied for the other exam. He really wanted to play something upbeat but settled for something more classical for the sake of her studying. As he played the thought. Things were changing for him, almost too quickly. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but he definitely wasn't prepared to let it go either. He grabbed his cell and sent off a quick text.

_**Need to come see you. Day after next? – House**_

The reply came in less than a minute.

_**See you at 1:30. – Nolan**_

House plucked at the keys playing nothing in particular for another 20 minutes or so then decided to go and have a shower. He turned on the hot water anticipating the feel of the hot water on his tight muscles. He looked into the mirror wondering who the guy was looking back at him, he almost didn't know himself anymore.

He stepped under the stream of hot water letting it cascade over his tight muscles. He closed his eyes and lowered his head as he felt the water spray over his damaged thigh. Then he heard the sound of the shower curtain being drawn and saw Maya step toward his back. The feeling of her bare breasts pressing against his back as she wrapped her arms around him, shot right to his groin. He'd never quite been the celibate type even at Mayfield he'd had a diversion, yet since he'd been out he'd had less sex than he could ever remember, except of course for Thanksgiving weekend. He turned in her embrace and bent down to kiss her, her mouth seeming just as hungry for him as he was her. Her perfect mouth with dark pink full lips felt so soft against his own, like a delectably soft candy and she tasted just as sweet as his imaginings of soft centered chocolates. He felt the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip and immediately met it with his own, opening his mouth to devour her deep moan as the kiss continued.

Her small hands traveled slowly up his chest and around his neck. He reached for his grab bar on the wall of the shower and hoisted her high enough to straighten his tall frame. The feeling of her small firm breasts moving up against his chest was electrifying. She moved her mouth away from his as her mouth made a trail to his neck. Just below his ear she said against his skin. "Oh Greg, I've missed this so much."

As he heard the words he felt her nipples contract to hard little points against his chest and he let out a deep growl. Steady now in this position he released the grab bar and gently massaged her firm breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple which caused her to whimper. She tentatively slid her hand down to feel his rock hard erection, the evidence of his desire for her setting her ablaze. She smoothed her thumb and forefinger over the smooth helmet eliciting another growl from him.

He grabbed her thigh pulling it up until she wrapped her legs around his back. She felt the water slickened shaft glide into her waiting body and rolled her head back and forth against the tiled shower wall. "Ooooh."

"My sentiments exactly," he replied in a gravely voice.

He reached again for the grab bar supporting her with his other hand as they found a rhythm of thrusting. Each push and pull bring an exquisite feeling of pleasure. She felt so tight around him it was difficult not to come too soon. He used all his concentration on holding on. He reached between them to move his thumb down to her clit and gently but firmly moved it creating for her an incredible friction. Gasping and calling his name she clenched down on him pulling the climax from him. He actually yelled, not expecting the forced release. He moved his hand back around to her back grasping tightly to the grab bar on the wall.

As they both came down from the orgasms they stayed completely still, hating to move and let go of the incredible moment they had shared. After several minutes of just holding each other close and breathing into each other's necks his softened penis fell from her body and the pulled apart and looked at each other. He kissed her once more as she slid her legs from around him and glided to the floor.

They quickly soaped each other down, knowing that the water would turn cold soon if they didn't hurry. Hurry wasn't quite what was desired however as Housed rubbed the soap over her body feeling her still firm nipples beneath his fingers. They barely had enough time to work the shampoo through her long chestnut locks and rinse when the water began to turn tepid and he switched off the water and opened the curtain to grab for towels.


	13. Chapter 13 What's for Breakfast?

Chapter 13 – What's for Breakfast?

They slid into bed after their shower, still intent on more physical activity. Finally they fell into a deep slumber. Maya wrapped around his right side serving as a human heating pad and keeping the pain in his leg to a minimum.

Later he awoke finding himself alone in bed. He decided to venture out and find her. Pulling a pair of pajama pants from the dresser and grabbing his cane he limped to the living room to find her curled on the end of the sofa reading a text book.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No," she confessed, "I seem to be torn up in knots about these stupid exams. I've never felt this anxious before." As he just looked at her seriously she continued. "I dreamt that I slept through one of the exams and when I woke I was literally ill. I threw up almost all of the lovely dinner you made."

House shook his head wondering how someone as smart as her could be so obtuse. The only thing he could figure was that her subconscious mind wanted her to be this naïve, perhaps it was something she couldn't wrap her mind around until after her finals were over. If that were the case then he'd play along for a few more days so as not to add any unneeded stress.

Thoughtful? Was he being thoughtful? Would he be this considerate of anyone else's feelings? NO! Ok well at least he knew he was still himself. Whew, that's good to know. But looking at her perfect face and crystal blue eyes hooded by the thick long dark lashes he was sure that he could in fact be this thoughtful, unfamiliar person that seemed to be emerging from inside of himself. And although it was indeed unfamiliar, it was not all together uncomfortable. Just someone he hadn't encountered since he was pretty young, in fact his age had been in the single digits.

"You hungry?" he finally asked her.

"Yes actually. But everything I think about eating makes me feel nauseous."

"I could make you some toast." He offered.

"Maybe after daylight, I'm getting so tired that my eyes are closing involuntarily."

"Well come on then." He extended a hand which she took and he led her back to the bedroom.

Maya laid on her side and House spooned up behind her and they drifted quickly off to sleep.

House was awakened by the smell of food. Wonderful food if the aroma was anything to go by. He stood and immediately hunched forward by a cramp in his leg. He sat again and massaged it a bit, grabbing the ibuprofen from the nightstand and swallowing a few. He grabbed his cane and stood again, still with pain but manageable. He hobbled toward the kitchen to inspect what was being prepared. He hid a smirk as he looked around; she seemed to have prepared almost everything he had bought the night before.

She had bacon and sausage, French toast and cheese omelets. The food was piled high enough to feed his entire team. "Hungry much?"

"Ravenous," she replied, busy with her tasks not even looking up. "I'm sorry Greg, you'll probably have to shop again."

"Well who knows, Wilson will probably deign to have my presence at his place again while he recovers, then he'll foot the grocery bill. Besides, he's got food in his fridge just going to waste till he gets back there, which could either be this evening or tomorrow."

"So you're going back to his place?" She asked.

"Probably, at least until you get back after your classes."

"So, you haven't told me about the plans for Christmas."

"Nope."

She began to laugh. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Now she really giggled. "How will I know what to pack?"

House smirked as if he'd just been asked what color a smurf was. He put his hand under his chin while tapping his finger against his lips. "Well," he began, "It's December, and we're not going to Hawaii, so can you pick a wardrobe from that?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll dress warm. Here grab a plate," she instructed as she began to fill her own with all the spoils of her labor. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd actually keep any of this down.

Once the food was consumed and the dishes done he told her that he'd need to get back to the hospital to check on Wilson. He'd told her the night before of the argument they'd had just prior to Wilson opting to give his friend part of his liver. He'd even told her of how he'd told Wilson that he wouldn't be there for the surgery. She was sure the two friends could use a bit of time on their own before she joined the party. She was touched by House's thoughtfulness in offering her his car to drive, but she was actually loath to take him up on it. His car was decrepit. She had spoiled herself over the last twelve years or so on the finer things of life. She just couldn't imaging driving this thing all the way back to school and back again. The heater had just barely worked in it last night. She may as well ride her bike.

"Greg, is there somewhere I could just look at cars this morning while you kiss and make up with your buddy Wilson?"

House gave her the 'if looks could kill' stare and she burst into laughter. "Oh you think you're so funny do you?" he rasped at her as he tickled her sides and she squirmed.

* * *

Later House was sitting in Wilson's room reading when Wilson finally woke. "Bout time, they brought you breakfast 20 minutes ago, it's probably cold by now even if it is under that plate cover thingy."

"Good morning to you too sunshine," replied a sleepy Wilson.

House stood and brought the tray over to Wilson's bed and began to raise him up using the controls on the side of the bed. "Actually it has been a good morning."

Wilson rubbed his eyes, with the heels of his hands. "I think I'm still pretty drugged, you look almost happy."

House couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my God, you are happy."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. The drugs will wear off eventually."

"House you didn't!"

"Your drugs stupid, not mine."

"Oh."

Wilson began to pick around looking at his food. "Ewe, this looks disgusting, Cream of Wheat and dehydrated French toast."

"Yeah well, I was sure you wouldn't want that crap, be right back."

Wilson was trying to make sense of what he was seeing and had made no headway by the time house returned with a steamy plate of the remnants of his own breakfast.

Wilson looked down at the heavenly smelling French toast that put the other to shame, the bit of cheese omelet, the pieces of bacon and sausage, and the raspberry muffin and fruit bowl that House had picked up from downstairs to accompany the leftovers that he'd brought in for his friend.

"Now this is breakfast." Wilson picked up his fork and began to dig in. "Oh my God," he said with his mouthful of food, indicating that he was enjoying it.

House grinned glad to see that their friendship seemed to be back on good footing. "So, I know you've been busy treating the self important jerk and all, but have you had a chance to talk to Cuddy about the time off at Christmas? I have reservations all set, however, I don't think Maya will need anyone to take her skiing after all."

"Why is that?"

"Oh she's just worn out from finals, I think she needs to just kick back and take it easy," he lied.

That sounded lame but Wilson was far too into his breakfast to question it much. "The idea escaped me actually, but I'm sure if I ask from my hospital bed she'll grant any request."

"Well, here's your chance," was House's reply as he saw Cuddy making her way toward Wilson's room."

House stood about to leave as Cuddy entered. "House," she said simply.

House nodded, "Cuddy." Then he limped from the room.

"That seemed rather formal," Wilson remarked.

"I've apologized, he just doesn't seem to get over it." Her eyes seemed to follow his limping form down the hall.

"I'm not sure I would accept an apology either after that. You given him a double whammy since he's been back. First with your secret relationship with his friend, and then with the sending him on a three hour drive to an empty house on the first holiday since his release from Mayfield."

"Look, I said I was sorry, what else can I do?"

"Give us some time off at Christmas."

"What?"

"House and I would like some time off at Christmas?"

"Why?" she looked at Wilson as if she were being conned.

"Why? Because after the way you treated him on the last holiday the least you could do is give him something to look forward to on this one." Wilson felt a bit outraged at her attitude.

"But you two are some of the few Doctors I have that don't have families, I was planning to give them Christmas off."

Wilson pressed his lips together in a hard line, he looked at her as if to ask if she were serious and he could see in her face as she relented. "What did you have in mind?"

"We want the week off."

"The whole week?" She said exasperatedly.

Wilson just raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Yes, the whole week." Truth be told she didn't really want them to be gone the whole week. She had been hoping against hope that the magic of the season would do something to redeem her friendship with both men, but she had to admit to that being a bit of a pipe dream where House was concerned.

She merely nodded and pressed her lips together. "Fine," she said finally. I hope you both enjoy yourselves. Feel better." And with that she turned on her high heels and left.


	14. Chapter 14 Cuddy Sees Maya

Chapter 14 – Cuddy Sees Maya

Maya found the car she was looking for. It was a used hybrid about 2 years old. But still in like new condition. She had been tempted to go for new but the well of her ex's generosity was almost dry. After this there would only be about ten thousand left.

She pulled up at the hospital, grabbed a text book from her bag that she gotten from stopping back by the apartment. She was already tired again, and getting nervous about her exams again as well because her stomach was doing flip flops. She went to the coffee shop on the corner first. Every coffee shop these days made Italian sodas. She knew they would have club soda that she could get to go. She sat down for a moment and texted Greg.

_**Got a car, am at the coffee shop on the corner. – Maya**_

_**Come to my office, I'll take you to meet Wilson. – House**_

Maya grabbed her soda and her small backpack containing her text book and walked to the hospital entrance, her long black plait swinging behind her and her backpack hanging off of one arm. It truly did make her look so much younger than she actually was. Still she was in a tight pair of hip hugging jeans with a snug fitting cream Henley and a wide belt and her motorcycle boots. She looked like something out of a teen rebel magazine.

As she walked through the entrance she could see Dr. Cuddy in her peripheral vision. Not really having an interest in talking to her Maya headed straight for the elevator. Cuddy had just come out of her office to hand something to a nurse but she noticed Maya and although not able to place her, she recognized something familiar about her. Cuddy decided to watch a bit to see where the familiar young girl went. She saw her get on the elevator and then emerge on the balcony a couple of floors up. Cuddy got on the elevator and got off on the same floor. As she walked down the hall she looked in all the offices that were visible but saw nothing. Then suddenly she saw her. She was in House's office. Cuddy entered as well on the pretence of telling House that he owed her clinic hours, but then stopped just inside the door as she saw House stoop to embrace the girl and give her a quick chaste kiss.

Seeing Cuddy enter, House quickly looked up. "Dr. Cuddy, can I help you with something?"

Cuddy seemed puzzled but quickly recovered her senses and replied, "I came to remind you that you owe me six clinic hours from last month plus this month's. I didn't realize that you had a visitor."

"Hmm. I can give you clinic hours tomorrow, in the mean time you can select a lucky candidate from the peanut gallery," he said pointing his thumb sideways toward the conference room.

"There's no one there." She replied.

"Well they just went to get lunch, they'll be back." He told her in a mocking condescending tone.

"And just why can't you give me clinic hours today?"

"Well obviously I have a visitor today," he said as if she'd missed something completely obvious. "Besides, Wilson is coming home this afternoon or tomorrow and I'll need to get his place cleaned up and ready. You know food stocked up and stuff." He rolled his eyes as if these were monumental tasks which would take considerable effort.

Maya still had her back to Cuddy and Cuddy was more than curious. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

House looked down at Maya who gave a slight shrug. She slid her backpack to the floor, set her soda down on the corner of the desk and slowly turned around leaning her back against her boyfriend. "Hello Dr. Cuddy," she said, her light blue eyes bright.

Cuddy pinched her brows together trying to place the girl. "Mira?" she asked.

Maya was a bit peeved with the consistent wrong name but didn't show it, she just smiled. "It's Maya actually. How are you Dr. Cuddy?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. What brings you here to Princeton?"

Maya wasn't sure how much of their relationship she should be revealing. She subtly leaned back a bit harder and House interjected. "Maya has a potential career opportunity here in Princeton."

Cuddy was having an inner struggle at that point. When Maya had first come through the entrance she had looked no more than 18 or so, but now that she knew who she was she also knew and could see that she had to be at least in her early 20's. Wasn't that premature to be looking at career choices? Or was it right on schedule? "What kind of a career are you interested in?"

"Biochemist. Will you excuse me for a moment, I need to see a man about a horse." In reality Maya was queasy again. She all but ran from the room in an attempt not to be sick in the hallway.

Cuddy looked at House reproachfully. "Oh House, you can't be serious. She's just a kid, does she even know what's involved at a career of biochemistry?"

"Well I would think so, since she will have earned a Ph. D. in that field in a couple of days."

"Oh come on, you can't be that gullible," Cuddy smirked. "Eight years of school? She'd have been what 14 when she started college classes?"

"Why Dr. Cuddy, are you worried about me? Look just forget it, she's not the 17 yr old stalker from a couple of years back. She's a grown woman and you can butt out. My personal life is none of your concern."

"House," she looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "I thought we were friends."

"Funny, that's what I thought too. However, that was before you resorted to lying to me and sending me to vacated houses for holidays."

She turned around to leave and saw Maya had returned and was standing in the door way. Cuddy looked momentarily embarrassed for someone to have heard about her transgressions, but then straightened her back and walked toward the door. She pulled it open wider and uttered an, "If you will excused me please." So Maya moved to the side and let her exit.

"That sounded fun," was all she said.

House grinned from ear to ear. "Well, she's definitely misinformed in regards to your age. She thinks you are barely legal and probably that I'm in some kind of mid life crisis."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Why the hell should I care? Unless of course she feels guilty for all her antics, then I feel it's freakin fantastic." His grin split his face even more and Maya couldn't help but laugh at him which of course made him laugh as well.

"You are deliciously evil Dr. House, now come on, lets pick up lunch and take it to your friend. I always meet people better when I have something to chew on, and for whatever reason, I'm ravenous again!"

House shook his head. Here they were again and he could so easily explain it all away, but thinking better of it he held his tongue.


	15. Chapter 15 Time to Say Goodbye

**A/N: As I said in the beginning I do not own House or any of the original characters of the show. **

**Sorry it's taken me a while to get another chapter up. With school in full force now it's hard to find time to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter, another smexy scene. Couldn't resist. **

**I know some of you have been worrying about House's lack of concern about the baby, he is concerned, just doesn't want to loose Maya over it. All will be addressed in time. Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave feedback! =)**

Chapter 15 – Time to Say Goodbye

House and Maya entered Wilson's room with a bag full of food. It was from House's favorite Chinese place, which Wilson also frequented, usually when he was bringing dinner home to House. House had made sure not to get anything too spicy just in case Wilson might still get nauseated from the anesthesia from the day before.

Maya not being necessarily shy but feeling a little awkward walked behind House, letting him enter Wilson's room first.

"There you are, God it's boring as hell in here. No wonder my patients are always talking my ear off."

"Well here, I'll talk your ear off as well. We passed by your buddy's room on the way here, and his ex and his kid are gone and he's making out with the girlfriend." Said House as he removed containers from the bag setting a few small one's in front of Wilson.

Wilson just looked at House with his mouth agape unable to formulate a word.

"Speechless hmm? I told you he was a self important jerk. Now do you regret this decision?"

Wilson closed his mouth, and seemed to set it in a firm line, "No, I did the right thing."

"Sure. Well moving on, Wilson? Maya. Maya? Wilson."

Maya moved closer to the other side of the bed and put her petite hand out to Wilson.

Wilson's eyes seemed to be open wide. "You're Maya? The one that House spent Thanksgiving with?"

Maya laughed, a pretty melodious laugh. "You seem surprised."

The look on Wilson's face seemed to say, 'No, this can't be,' but his mouth asked. "Exactly how old are you?" He had his brows knit together showing that he thought the situation was way out of control.

Maya smirked at that and gave a knowing glance to House. "Well, that's for Greg to know and you to find out."

House was smirking into his Chinese food container stuffing his face. He looked up to see Wilson staring at him and then looked to Maya who shrugged at him, grabbed a container and dug in. "Oh get off your moral high horse and dig in or Maya and I will be happy to finish it for you."

With that Wilson grabbed a container, making a note to take this subject up with House later.

They all ate and talked a little, the conversation was a bit strained and Maya found it humorous knowing that the strain on conversation was due to Wilson guessing her age to be much lower than it actually was. She knew that it was Greg's intent from the get go and she could see him taking pleasure in Wilson's discomfort over it.

Wilson seemed fairly tired after eating so Maya and House excused themselves and left him to rest. As they walked down the hall he could sense what she was about to say. "Greg, I need to be heading back, I want to be rested before the net final."

"I know," was his simple reply.

"I'm not sure what to do about my bike. I hate to leave it here in the hospital parking lot for the next few days."

"Don't worry, I'll drive it to Wilson's and have one of the flunkies pick me up."

"I'd better get you the keys then."

Her backpack was in House's office. They walked back there, a bit slowly. She picked up her bag ready to say goodbye when House took her hand and led her out of the office. Maya was a bit confused until he walked them to an office without the same glass walls that House's office had. It was Wilson's office. As they stepped in House closed the door and locked it. He sat on the edge of the desk, discarding his cane, and pulling Maya between his legs to stand close. "Now I can properly kiss you goodbye."

"Can you now?" she asked as her hands slid up his chest.

"Mmm," he answered, shaking his head only slightly in the positive. He then dropped his head softly brushing her lips with his own until she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against hers until her lips slightly parted. His tongue slid across the edge of her upper lip and letting out a small moan of approval she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Her head felt light as he explored the soft cavern of her mouth. She swayed just a bit and House tightened his hold on her. He pulled back looking at her. "Well don't faint. I know I'm that good but, you've never fainted before."

"Maybe you're just improving?" Maya tried to be humorous. She knew she needed to cut this short and get on the road but at that moment she just wanted to push him back on the desk and …

House could see in her eyes what she was thinking; they were turning a dark sapphire instead of their light crystal blue. "Nnngh," he moaned deep in his throat, and they both knew it was a lost cause.

She pushed the blazer off of his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled the Henley out of her jeans and slid his large hands up the bare skin of her sides. Once she had undone his last button, he pushed the soft fabric of her shirt up over her head revealing the lacy cream bra that held her small yet full breasts. He ran his hand over the fabric cupping one of her breasts in his hand, then moving his hand to the side, he moved his thumb back and forth over the taught nipple. She moaned and he shrugged himself out of his button down and incredibly quickly rid himself of the t-shirt beneath. Reaching behind her he released the fastenings of her bra. As he gazed at her she could feel the heat inside her rise and she unfastened her belt and began to remove her boots and jeans.

"Mmm, in a hurry?" he asked, his voice deep, soft and so sexy.

"It's either get out of them now or need a new pair before I leave," she answered feeling almost embarrassed.

When she stood there in front of him completely naked he gathered her to him and kissed her hungrily. Pressing her soft smooth firm breasts against his chest, he glided a hand slowly down her body until he touched her warm folds. "Mmm," he mumbled against her lips. "You're so wet." He moved his head into the crook of her neck, pressing his forehead there trying to bring his own body under control.

"See what I mean?" she asked with a husky voice into his ear.

He raised his head, kissing her again, biting at her bottom lip then rubbing it with his tongue. She pulled away then and began to unfasten his pants. He toed off his sneakers and she hooked her thumbs inside his boxer briefs and began to pull down, carefully pulling out toward the front gliding them over his erection. She knelt before him as she slid his pants down to the floor and as she stood again she took his hands and guided him to the floor.

As he lay on the floor Maya knelt between his legs. She ran her palms up the sides of his hips and then down over his groin. She wrapped on hand around his length and used the fingers of the other hand to circle the smooth tip of his erection. House closed his eyes and moaned at her touch. Leaning down she mirrored her fingers actions with her tongue. After circling the head a few times she drew the smooth tip into her warm mouth.

"Maya," he mumbled. House didn't believe in heaven; but if he did, it would definitely be anywhere this sexy little vixen was. As he felt her draw him farther into the moist cavern of her mouth he moaned again.

Maya loved hearing him moan out her name, it gave her the incentive needed to continue her ministrations. While keeping one hand wrapped around him she reached down with the other to gently massage his balls. She rubbed her tongue up and down the vein on the underside of his penis and in answer she felt his fingers begin to massage her scalp. She rubbed the spot just behind his scrotum and sucked hard, hearing him gasp. Raising up just a bit she circled his the tip of his penis again with her tongue.

"Mmm," he moaned again. He knew that he wouldn't last long this way and if they had more time he'd love to come this way, at least the first time. "Maya, Maya…"

"Yes Greg?" she answered. She leaned up over his body. "Unsatisfied with my actions?"

He flipped them over so that he was leaning over her. "Not at all," he said in a low husky voice. "I just want you to experience the good stuff before you leave." He reached down to finger her clit.

"The, ooooh… good… stuff, huh?" she asked while her eyes rolled back and her lids closed. His mouth closed over hers. She opened her legs wider letting him position himself in between. She pressed the inside of her thighs against the outside of his, letting him know that she was ready for him. He pressed inside of her in one fluid motion, burying himself to the hilt. He had to stay still for a moment. She was so incredibly tight around him. She arched beneath him. "Greg."

"Mmm, you're so tight Maya," he uttered barely. Feeling steadier he began to move, thrusting in a steady rhythm. Maya fell into sync with is rhythm quickly and matched him thrust for thrust wrapping her legs around him.

"Oh Greg, you feel so incredible."

"Yeah. I. Get. That. A lot." He spoke a word between each thrust.

Maya didn't respond verbally, she just smacked his bare back. It was meant to punish but instead turned him on further. He was getting close now but didn't want to finish before her. He reached down once more rubbing small circles around her clit while thrusting hard and holding himself in position then repeating the same action again and again.

Finally Maya tipped her head back and came with a gush over House. Feeling her warmth over him he let go and stifled a loud moan so as not to attract too much attention on the other side of Wilson's door. He continued to move, gently rocking as they both rode out their orgasms. House rolled onto his back, bringing Maya on top of him. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a bit.

Finally he lifted his head, "That was.."

"Yes, wasn't it just?" she replied.

"You're such a little fireball, I can't for the life of me understand how you stayed celibate for so long."

"A year Greg, not that long. I just hadn't met anyone that wasn't boring."

He smirked at that. "They don't have to have a PhD for this you know."

She placed her hands on his chest propping her chin on them. She looked into his eyes. "It's different for women. We usually, mind you not always, but usually want to feel something more than just the physical release. Anyway, are you complaining?"

"No," was his simple reply. He tightened his hold on her. He was thinking, as good as this was, he was still unsure. Yet he was still unwilling to think of letting her go. This was the best thing he'd known in a long time.

"Greg," she said interrupting his thoughts. "As difficult as you make it for me to leave. I really do need to get on the road."

He pressed his lips together then answered, "Yeah, I know."

After they had dressed they spend several minutes kissing before finally breaking apart. "I'll be back in a few days," she said.

"I know, but, call me when you get back," he said as he slid a finger down the side of her face.

"I will," she answered and then quickly placed one more chaste kiss on his lips. Then turned and left the room.

House stood there for a bit, leaning against Wilson's desk. He closed not realizing how hard he was gripping the edge of the desk.


End file.
